1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organosilicon compound and a method of manufacturing the organosilicon compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
σ-Π conjugated organosilicon polymers are expected to be useful as a resist material or a conductive polymer material. As for the method of synthesizing the organosilicon polymers, there are known various methods, such as the Wurts polymerization method and polymerization method using an organomagnesium compound. Either of these methods however require severe reaction conditions and the employment of a large amount of metallic reagent. Furthermore, the structure of the substrate is subject to various restrictions. Additionally, there is a problem that a large quantity of unwanted waste may be created.